


what a sight

by theycallme_ook



Series: school sanctioned fanfiction [2]
Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: APUSH this one's for you, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, dastardly class, great depression au, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallme_ook/pseuds/theycallme_ook
Summary: Journal entries of one Terry McGinnis during the year 1929
Series: school sanctioned fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156736





	what a sight

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's wack but the prompt for this one was something like "write a few journal entries from a character before and after the Stock Market Crash and how it affected them"

Feb 10, 1929  
Mom’s wages cut. Payments on the fridge will be tighter. Chelsea says her father worries over the state of the banks. Went to ice cream with Dana.

Aug 4, 1929  
Took Matt out to play ball today after school. Cousins out in the country write that crop prices are abysmal this year as well, they’re finally being forced to sell. 

Oct 29, 1929  
Bailed Willie out of a fight today, but he seems down. Worried about him. Wall Street crashed the other day and boy was it a sight. Chelsea’s family is really stricken with the banks all closed down. Dana says her family won't be able to keep up loan payments for the car if this keeps up. Much of our savings are gone and parents are worried. 

Dec 14, 1929  
Mom lost her job, seems the research institution is quick to let their women go. Dad seems to be worse off for it. I took Matt out for ball to keep him out of their hair. Maxine’s father lost his job a couple weeks back and says there’s no jobs to be found. Says they’ll lose their house soon like this. Every day it seems the news gets worse. Folks pray for a Christmas miracle but this seems to big for one Christmas. I’ll pray anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> if prompted i can and will right more bc I'm a sucker for history. Me??? Sitting in the corner of the library as a kid reading world history encyclopedias for fun?????? all the time


End file.
